New Story
by Moody Spasmodic1
Summary: This is a story written by my best friend, that I'm posting for her because the site doesn't seem to like her. It's a WONDERFUL story of an adorable RHr relationship, please review!
1. Chapter One

** It was a bright, sunny day at Hogwarts, and Ron, Harry and Hermione were feeling as****  
****happy as the glittering sun outside. It was almost the end of their 6th year at Hogwarts. Their****  
****NEWTS were out of the way, and there was nothing to do but relax and enjoy hanging out in the****  
****brilliant sunshine. But there was something still nagging Hermione that had nothing to do with****  
****how well she did on her NEWTS.****  
**** Should I tell him? She wondered as she got into bed each night. But what if he doesn't****  
****like me? But he's got to! But how should I know? I've just got to tell him straight up. I'll just****  
****say "Ron, I love you." And leave it at that. But that would sound stupid. UGH. I never thought****  
****that loving someone could be so complicated. I suppose I'll be able to tell him when the time is****  
****right... And with that in mind, she fell into thoughtful sleep.****  
**** The days passed very slowly for Hermione. She thought of no one but Ron, and her****  
****dilemma. She would fight with her mind throughout Transfiguration, struggle through History of****  
****Magic, argue through Defense Against the Dark Arts, and ponder a decision during Arithmancy. ****  
****But no "perfect moment" to tell her feelings to Ron came.****  
**** Luckily, on the 23rd of April, the moment finally came.****  
**

** "Hurry up Hermione! We're going to be late for Transfiguration!" Harry yelled to****  
****Hermione. She placed the last book into her bag, and scurried to catch up to Ron and Harry. The****  
****three of them were just about to leave the Gryfindor Common Room when almost as an instinct,****  
****Hermione grabbed Ron's arm.****  
**** "Ouch. What are you doing?" Ron, asked, rubbing his arm that had been yanked back****rather quickly.****  
**** "Just follow me." Hermione whispered. Ron looked over his shoulder, expecting to find****  
****Harry standing waiting, but he had left in a hurry to get to McGonagall's on time. He followed****  
****Hermione into the Girls' Dormitory. Luckily for Ron, it was empty.****  
**** "What is it?" He asked, clearly confused as to what Hermione was doing.****  
**** "It's just... I need to ask you something... or rather... tell you something..." Hermione****whispered.****  
**** "I well..." Hermione began, "I really like you Ron. I mean, really, really like you. Ever****since we met on the train in our first year. I can't really say this in a comfortable way." She said,****fidgeting with her fingers and looking out the window.****  
**** "I can understand," Ron said, in the same, shy tone as Hermione. Hermione looked back****at Ron and gave him a rather quizzical look.****  
**** "I can understand because I have been trying to tell you the same thing. It's just I chose****different words to use." Ron explained, taking Hermione's hands and pulling her closer.****Although she very well knew what these words were, Hermione longed for Ron to****actually tell her them. "What are those words?" She egged him on, wrapping her arms around****  
****his neck.**

"**Erm..." Ron looked rather uncomfortable now that his moment had come. "I- I love****you." He said, gazing truthfully into Hermione's eyes.****  
**** "I love you too." Hermione blushed.****  
**** They stood in their embrace for a moment, then Hermione leaned in to Ron. They would****  
****have kissed if Lavender had not needed her Divination book. Seeing a boy in the Girls'****Dormitory, Lavender yelled**

** "Lavender! Shut up! It's okay!" Hermione yelled over Lavender's screams. But Lavender****only screamed louder. Hermione looked urgently at Ron.****  
**** "GO!" She whispered. "Just go!" She urged sadly. Ron glanced horrified at Lavender,****then Hermione, and quickly ran out of the room.**


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Ron and Hermione (and luckily Lavender) had kept what went on in the Girl's Dormitory a secret. Not even Harry knew. But Harry did notice the bumping of hands in the hall, the gazes into each other's eyes during lunch, and the foot-kicking during Transfiguration. It didn't bother him that much at first, but after the 20th kick under the table at Transfiguration, Harry finally passed Ron a note.

_Ron,_

_What's with the kicking? Are you two having a row again?_

He folded the note and passed it under the table to Ron, who was, in vain, trying to turn his turtle into a kettle. As Ron read the note, he looked up at Harry, horrified. How could he tell Harry? He would surely laugh. But, as Harry was his best friend, he told Harry about the incident in the Girl's Dormitory.

_Well, trying to get a little intimate are we?_ Harry's response began, _I never thought that you two would end up together. Good luck, and I'm guessing you're going to want this to be kept secret. I'll keep my mouth as zipped as possible, mate._

Ron grinned after reading Harry's promise. But they hadn't even kissed! How "intimate" was that? Ron decided that he was actually going to have to kiss Hermione someday before the end of their 6th year.

Hermione took no notice of the two boys passing notes, as she was too busy thinking of when she could successfully kiss Ron. They had gotten so close! If it weren't for Lavender, things would have worked out much better. Hermione for a moment considered getting mad at Lavender, but, then again, she had not done it on purpose. Hermione sighed as she turned her 5th turtle into a beautiful, china kettle. _I guess I'll just have to wait for the right moment, again._ She concluded.

The trio ran down the spiral staircase to get to the Great Hall for dinner. If they weren't there in a few seconds, Hermione was sure that Filch would think that they would were up to no good.

"Hurry!" She called to Ron. Ron was still coming down the flight of stairs above Hermione. Panting, he clutched a stitch in his side and stood at the top of the stairs, trying to catch his breath. Hermione looked up impatiently at Ron, then to Harry, who had disappeared into the bustle of students in the Great Hall. Sighing, Hermione ran up to Ron.

"Catch your breath, but hurry! We don't want to get caught!" She urged him. Ron just gasped, out of breath, and slowly rose to meet Hermione's eyes. As he gazed, all of Hermione's worries seemed to slide away. She backed into the railing. Ron approached her, pinning her to the railing. A little scared at what Ron was doing, Hermione froze. Ron was now wrapping his hands around her waist. He leaned in. Hermione closed her eyes and felt Ron's warm, soft lips touch hers. No longer afraid, she moved her hands from the railing and wrapped them around Ron's neck. They kissed for quite some time. Then, they broke. Slightly panting from the tension of the moment, they gazed into each other's eyes. Hermione felt that it was her turn now. She leaned in. Ron leaned too. They were about to make contact for the second time when-BAM

"PEEVES!" Cried Filch's raspy voice. Hermione opened her eyes and pulled Ron up a flight of stairs so Filch wouldn't see them. Peeves had thrown a desk across the hall at the bottom of the staircase at the door of the Great Hall. Filch was now swearing and yelling at Peeves, but Peeves only blew a loud raspberry and threw a water-balloon at Filch. Not wanting to stick around and get caught, Ron grabbed Hermione's hand, and together they ran up 6 more flights of stairs until they were at the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Oddball." Ron panted, and the Fat Lady swung open to admit Ron and Hermione into the empty Gryffindor Common Room.

"At least we're safe here." Ron said, referring to Peeves and Filch.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, reaching for Ron's hand, "and we're alone."

Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize if this part of the story is a little too... well... intimate. However, this is really crucial to the plot (believe it or not) in future chapters. Enjoy!

Ron gave Hermione a half grin, half look of new fear. What were they going to do? Hermione seemed to be worried too. What _were_ they going to do?

Just to get things going, Ron gestured for Hermione to sit on the couch by the fire. Hermione took a step forward, but stopped. She wasn't sure where Ron was going with this, and how long they would be. But time was a luxury at the moment, the feast downstairs would surely take at least an hour and a half. She held her breath as she sat down. Ron sat right next to her. He grabbed her hand and began rubbing it gently. They looked into each other's puzzled eyes. Hermione fell in toward Ron and kissed him on the mouth. She seemed to have lost her balance as she laid her lips on his. She wrapped her arms around Ron's shoulder's to try and keep her balance, but her move was in vain. Together, they fell on the couch. Hermione laid over Ron. Ron, still in shock, tried to recover from the fall. Instead, he turned Hermione over so she was laying on the couch. Ron removed his lips from hers and sat up. Hermione remained against the couch. She had her eyes closed, wrapping herself up in her dream come true. She expected to feel Ron's weight leaving her as he got off the couch but instead, she felt Ron's hands unbuttoning her robes. She felt her robes fall away. Hermione opened her eyes and pulled her arms out of her robes. The two of them sat on their knees and faced each other for a moment. Then, Hermione placed her hands on Ron's chest as she undid the clasp on his robes. He pulled it off quickly and tossed it aside, almost into the fire. Hermione was wearing a pink tank-top; Ron, a white pollo shirt.

There was a moment, again, of hesitation. Hermione blushed and looked away. She had never thought that they would get this far!

Ron reached for Hermione's face. He gently moved her face so she was looking at him. Ron opened his mouth, but then closed it, and went in for a kiss again. Hermione found herself laying on the couch again, kissing Ron fervently. They held each other as they embraced and suddenly, Hermione found the bottom of Ron's shirt. She had a sudden urge to lift the shirt from Ron's body. She moved her hands so they grasped the end of the shirt and pulled up hard. Ron gasped and sat up. _Perfect._ Hermione thought. As Ron sat up, his shirt came completely off, revealing his bare chest. Hermione tossed his shirt aside, where it landed next to his robes. Hermione grinned as Ron's ears turned deep pink with embarrassment and yet, with pleasure. Suddenly, he pinned Hermione by the shoulders to the couch, grabbed the bottom of Hermione's tank top, and pulled up. Hermione was now in jeans and a white bra. Ron was in just his jeans.

"Erm–" Ron blushed, looking at himself, and then at Hermione, "Let's go upstairs, to my four poster." Ron suggested. Suddenly realizing how public this had been, Hermione gasped, got off the couch, gathered up her clothes and followed Ron to his four poster. They stood at the foot of the bed, still in their pants. They stood, waiting for someone to continue from where they left off. Hermione glanced at the clock on Ron's bedside table. It read 7:00. The feast had started 45 minutes ago! They needed to hurry this a little bit. Not really thinking, she went to Ron, and unbuttoned his pants. Ron gaped at her. The look made her back away. Ron turned away. Hermione heard a zipper. Ron turned back, just in boxers. He ran up to Hermione and undid her pants button. Her pants fell from her waist, revealing matching underwear.

"Let's not undress any further." Hermione blushed. Ron seemed to agree. He nodded, and, trembling, pulled back the covers to his bed. Hermione got in. Ron pulled the curtains so they were hidden from anyone who may come back early from the feast. Hermione snuggled under the covers and pulled back the sheets so Ron could get in. Ron cuddled next to her. They kissed, snuggling and finally showing the affection they had for each other (a/n: I am NOT referring to sex here). They were tired now and smiled with content playing at the corner of their lips. Hermione yawned and stretched under the covers. Ron turned on his side to face Hermione.

"I love you." He told her with, finally, a sincerity to his voice.

"I love you too." Hermione grinned. Ron wrapped his arm around her as they finally drifted off to sleep.


End file.
